Pretty boy
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: Hey, this is a one-shot Kagome sits alone in her bedroom, thinking of the silver haired man who's captured her heart...until someone comes behind her? who is it? Is it her golden eyed lover? Kag?


I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I've only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind  
  
Kagome looked at her alarm clock, another night of sleep spend on thinking of him, why couldn't she get him out of her head? She sat up, look around her room, lit only by the moon's dull white rays. It showed very little and excluded almost all color at its angle. She turned her attention to the window, a few feet away from her head, she rolled over onto her side, flipping her legs over the edge of the bed as she did so and sat up completely. Using her arms, she pushed herself up and walked over to the window. She kneeled before it, folded her arms on it's sill and laid her head on her arms, allowing her eyes to gaze on the moon. She stared up at it.... Her thoughts wondered to him again, the moon and its silvery color reminded her of his silver locks, so long and free, beautiful; and then those golden orbs... She sighed he was all she could think of anymore. She laughed inwardly, she couldn't see anyone else anymore, she couldn't think of anything without it ending on him.  
I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start  
  
She couldn't even count the number of nights that she prayed so hard that he would love her back, no matter how much she knew it wouldn't happen, no matter how much tears it cost, no matter what. Just a simple gaze from him was enough to make her heart jump, to make her get goose bumps; it was enough to do anything he wanted to her. She longed to be near him, for his arms to be wrapped around her, and for this ache in her heart to disappear. She wanted him right from when they first met all of those years ago...how long had it been now? How long had she kept this from him? Did he have any idea?  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
He was so beautiful in such a masculine way. It was impossible to love anyone else, no one could compare to him, not in any way. Sure, she imagined he had his faults, but she couldn't see them one bit, after all, love makes you blind. Kagome wished she could say she was his and he was hers but she wasn't exactly sure if he felt the same... she didn't exactly want to ask either. She rolled her eyes, she could see it now... lifted her head off of the window sill and shook it, clearing her mind of those thoughts. She sighed, knowing far too well she couldn't stay in the time she was born in for much longer, she needed to be at least in the same era as him if not even closer. Kagome wasn't sure through if she did any good to him. He was closed off to her, just like his brother; those too were so stubborn. But unlike the other brother, she wanted to stay close to this one forever.... She just wondered if he'd let her.  
  
I used to write your name  
And put it in a frame  
And sometimes I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall  
  
She turned slightly to her right and pulled out a frame, she looked at it, and with her finger traced the characters in both English and Japanese that spelled his name. She smiled, her old memories running through her mind, she turned to her wall next to her window before her, she could remember how many time she had imagined his voice calling her, but it turned out just to be her imagination.  
  
You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time  
  
She turned around and pushed herself off of the ground and walked over to her desk, sat down in the purple chair in front of it. She pulled out a piece of unlined paper from the top drawer on her left; she also pulled out a sharpened pencil and began letting her hand run wild on the paper, drawing whatever came out. She gasped as two hands suddenly covered her eyes. The hands were calloused and with a gentle hush coming from the person, she knew who it was. She smiled as she inhaled his scent. "Kagome, what are you doing?" He asked in a whisper, she turned around and looked him in his eyes, smiling, "I'm not sure to be honest" she said, a light pink blush coming across her face. He smiled and chuckled gently, making Kagome's smile grow wider. What could she say? She was at a loss of words... she didn't know what to do...  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
"Kagome.." He mumbled softly, she stood up in front of him, smiling as she looked up into his eyes, glowing under the night's lack of light. He was so beautiful. "I... Kagome I..." He began but never finished. Kagome grabbed his hand, encouraging him with a light squeeze. He looked down at their hands, blushing slightly at the contact. "Kagome I love you." He said quietly as he backed away, about to jump through the window that led him into the room. Kagome stopped and grabbed his arm, and turned him towards her, looking in his eyes, searching for the truth in his words. She found what she needed to and smiled, tears threatening to fall. "I love you too... I need you." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him towards her. "Let me see all of you... let me always be near you please?" She begged into his chest. By this time he had already wrapped his arms around her as well. He nodded softly into her hair. "Alright, Kagome agreed."  
  
AN- - - Hey! One shot here, anyone have any guesses to who this was? a silver haired, golden eyed male...only two choices there. ^-^ that's all I'm going to say bout that. Well the song was the majority of M2M's "Pretty boy" I did not write this song and I don't own Inu Yasha or any of it's characters. I hope you liked it. There will be a lot of updates this break with luck. Ja ne, please review! 


End file.
